The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of mulberry plant, botanically known as Morus alba ‘Trader’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Trader’. ‘Trader’ is grown for production of fruit by home gardeners and is suitable for growing in northern climates.
‘Trader’ was discovered by one of the Inventors in 2000 as the sole survivor from a grove of unnamed seedlings of Morus alba planted by a German immigrant in about 1890 near Oriska, Barnes county, N.Dak. (from reports of family members). There are no other mulberry trees in the area known to the Inventors.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors by softwood stem cuttings in Oriska, Barnes County, N.Dak. in 2002. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by softwood stem cuttings has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.